


Жричодали

by Ademon13



Category: Angel's Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Older Characters
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 09:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15816288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ademon13/pseuds/Ademon13
Summary: Ресторан наплевательской кухни Жричодали, чьим владельцем является демон Гас, процветает, и лишь одна вещь иногда заставляет его задуматься.| Зарисовка на тему "десять вспышек спустя".





	Жричодали

Проходят десятилетия, разрушаются и создаются империи, горы стираются в пыль, а Гас… Гас всё ещё любит вкусно поесть.  
Вот только теперь, будучи двадцати пяти вспышечным дьяволом, он может поделиться этой любовью с другими, неплохо заработать и наконец-таки доказать целому списку людей — от родителей до задиристых знакомых со школьной скамьи — что он чего-то да добился…

Ресторан наплевательской кухни Жричодали буквально за пять вспышек из сомнительной забегаловки, в которой Кабале отравилась так, что её пришлось срочно откачивать целительской магией (и как после этого не считать, что еда — особенно если она слишком хороша или кошмарно плоха — сближает сердца?), превратился в престижное заведение, в котором работало шесть официантов в чистой (чистой!) форме, четыре повара и даже один охранник.

Из тюфячка, что в угорелом темпе метался по кухне и залу, работая одновременно поваром, барменом, официантом и охранником, спотыкаясь при этом о дыры в полу, Гас превратился в солидного демона, что с одинаковым мастерством мог как пинками гнать дебоширов, что всё ещё не оставляли попыток вернуть «халупу» в доремонтное состояние, так и общаться с демонами Гордыни так, чтобы они захотели приходить снова, оставляя в кассе внушительные суммы, а ещё — не давать облапошить себя хитрюгам из Алчности. Получить права на нежилую полуразвалившуюся постройку в Серном городе очень, даже слишком, просто, но вот превратить её в нечто стоящее… Научившись гордиться собой, Гас стал замечать, что перестал быть легкой мишенью для чьих-то нападок. А это дорогого стоило.

И всё же, за столько вспышек не изменилось одно: когда обычные дела отходили на второй план, молодой демон Обжорства любил стоять за барной стойкой. В эти счастливые часы проблемы хозяина прибыльного заведения (ангел бы побрал эту мороку!) словно отступали на второй план, возвращая его в те деньки, когда главной из забот было то, как бы разболтать свежие сплетни и не получить за это по ушам.

***

Кабирии — одной из перспективнейших искусительниц молодого поколения не хватает времени и на прогулку по городу, но в Жричодали она заходит довольно часто, произнося название манерно, с ударением на последний слог, сразу же смеясь — и приподнимает маску надменной снежной королевы. Она красива настолько, что иногда хочется повесить её портрет рядом с рисунком габургера в массивной раме: чёрное платье, которому не страшны ни лужи, ни пыль, ни случайные пятна, каскад тёмных волос и сумочка, из которой она может достать огромный том графического романа с таким же успехом, как помаду или кошелек.

— Отвратительно, как и всегда, — тонко улыбается демоница, пока на стойке перед ней появляется её любимый ланч.

— Рад тебя видеть, — Гас встряхнул бутылку со взбитыми сливками, заканчивая десерт. — Прическа ничего так.

— Ой, будто ты что-то в этом понимаешь, — хмыкнула она, но в вишневых глазах сверкнула улыбка.

Подруга проводит большую часть своих деньков в Преисподней преимущественно в родном районе Гордыни, где услышать о себе что-то приятное — сродни чуду подземному. Может быть поэтому она старается больше времени проводить в назначениях в мире людей. А, может, потому что ей всё же нравится общаться со смертными, быть их поводырем на кривой дорожке судьбы, что с легкой руки Кабирии делает крутой наклон вниз.

— Какие новости сверху?

Гас был там лет этак… семь назад. И то — пролетом: не было особых причин посещать Землю, разве что… Нет, не было. Абсолютно.

— Экономический кризис, коррупция и войны в странах третьего мира. Ску-ч-но, — протянула Кабирия, потягивая латте с заботливо нарисованным сливками черепом. — А ты зачем интересуешься?

— Просто так, будто спросить нель…

— Если интересно, — продолжила она, словно и не замечая его вопроса, — Темптель передавал привет.

Литровая пивная кружка, отправляясь в сушилку, предательски дрогнула.

— Кому?

— Всем нам, — откровенно веселясь, хихикнула демоница. — Дословно «бессовестной картежнице, звездоглазой проблеме и Гасу». Говорит, что не скучает по нашему выпуску, но в гости ждёт. Пусть Архан, мол, бороду нервно искусает.

Она посидела ещё немного и ушла, понося Низшие Сферы, что решили задержать её между назначениями на Землю. Гас же ушёл на кухню, где, отогнав повара, мелко рубил овощи, размышляя о том, что бывшему декану лень было даже обзывательство ему придумать.

Или дело не в лени?.. Пф, размечтался!

***

 

— Значит, сеть у тебя только-только восстановили? — тоскливо спросила Кабале, подпирая щёку рукой.

На допотопном компьютере перед ней лениво шла загрузка: интернет-кабель, проходящий через кварталы Зависти, опять перебили из подозрений, что у них-то связь хуже! В итоге, наскоро восстановленное соединение медленно, но верно перегружалось.

— Как видишь, — придвинув кресло к столу, Гас чуть ли не с благодарностью вспомнил охранника-официанта-кассира, которого ему сбагрила Кабале ещё вспышку назад.

— Весь город из-за этих неполноценных страдает! На Земле бы вон лучше перерезали — землян бы это отлично разозли… Дьявольская сотня, наконец-то!

Буквально накинувшись на клавиатуру, демоница зашла на сайт Гильдии и, вбив огромный пароль, беглым взглядом пустилась по окошкам хранилища файлов. Лучше не отвлекать — себе дороже.

— В общем и в целом, можем считать, что своей помощью гильдии Алхимиков ты оказал огромную услугу, — спустя пару минут заявила Кабале, вставая из-за компьютерного стола в «помещении администрации ресторана», а на деле — комнатушке с одним креслом, столом и диваном.

— Только вот почему нельзя было распечатать вот… это, — Гас махнул рукой на захлебывающийся бумагой принтер, из которого в руки подруги скользили листы — не меньше пятидесяти! — в другом месте?

— Зануда, — беззлобно закатила глаза девушка. — Знаешь ли ты, что эти засранцы из Зависти перерубили весь интернет в столице?

После пространного язвительного объяснения того, что работники провели хоть что-то лишь в эту часть города, вопросов не осталось. Гас вывел подругу в зал, где редкие утренние посетители завтракали, единственный пришедший вовремя официант сонно бродил между столиками, да пьяница, не просохший с ночи, что-то втолковывал бармену. Не всегда же самому хозяину стоять у стойки!

От протянутого меню Кабале отказалась, ограничившись соком, что откупорили при ней.

— Издержки профессии. Знаешь, сколько незаметных глазу и обонянию ядов можно подмешать в пищу? Не то, чтобы у меня не было набора антидотов… — пожимая плечами, пояснила она. — Ну, а ещё ты сам виноват. Помнишь тот день?

Конечно! Как не помнить того, как в первый день открытия Жричодали Кабале рухнула на пол и начала очень быстро и бодро задыхаться. Вероятные бутыльки с антидотами в карманах не подписаны, что вызвало такое — не ясно, что делать — кто знает… Благо, из всех своих запретных шашней Сульфус вынес весьма необычную для демонов способность исцелять, так что все отделались испугом и проверкой еды. С тех пор Гас не экономил на продуктах: что переварит его желудок, другого отправит на тот свет (а где он брал продукты до этого, друзьям лучше не знать).

— И всё-таки крутая была идея, — демоница улыбнулась, отпивая свой сок. — Я про ресторан, а не про попытку отравить меня, если что.

— Это была не…

—…я, кстати, именно тогда поняла, что хочу заниматься Алхимией и химией на уровне профи, — продолжала она. — Меня ж как раз выперли с должности Искусителя и поставили ждать другого назначения — дескать, с моими пропусками… А в Гильдии как раз место свободное было.

Кабале победно улыбнулась. Ей действительно было чему радоваться: Гильдия Алхимиков обычно принимала в свои ряды лучших учеников лучших земных школ или проверенных талантов. И то — свою талантливость ещё надо было доказать, особенно после самовольного оставления поста Искусительницы по сомнительным причинам. Так что, подруге очень и очень повезло, и такой, как она, лучше и близко не подходить к кварталам пресловутой Зависти: Кабале не только ожидает повышения, но и вполне счастлива в отношениях. Как водится, «хобби, чтоб не скучно было между назначениями на Землю» переросло в любимое дело, а отношения по-дружбе и без обязательств — в довольно-таки крепкую семью. Конечно, абсолютно счастливых пар не бывает в принципе, но Гас, глядя на друзей, гордился ими так, как, наверное, не гордился ни одним из своих подопечных.

— Помнишь, как мы не верили Темптель, когда она говорила, что семьдесят пять процентов выпускников Искусительством промышлять не станут? — Гас хмыкнул.

— А ты только о Темптель и думал постоянно, — беззлобно подколола Кабале. — Ну ладно, бывай.

Повесив объемную сумку зельевара на плечо, она, отстукивая каблуками какой-то ведомый только ей ритм, удалилась. Пьяницы трезвели, посетители завтракали и уходили, в приоткрытое на время утренней уборки окно летела, мерцая в утреннем свете, пыль. А Гас снова размышлял, даже не став подкреплять мыслительный процесс поеданием половины холодильника.

***

 

—…ну я в дерево врезался, там немного совсем… Ну и выбрось, скажешь ты, но я скажу, что нет! Мы со старушкой моей столько пережили, а эти дерьмомеханики говорят, что она — старый хлам, и что мне пора бы купить нормальную машину… Нет, нет и нет! Ну, а ты что думаешь, а?

Грузный мужчина икнул и в ожидании уставился на демона, что, будучи значительно трезвея, что-то разглядывал в своей кружке, закрывши чуть ли не пол лица стоячим воротником кожаного плаща.

— Всё можно починить, — наконец пробурчал Сульфус, скользнув по водителю-недотепе быстрым взглядом. — Главное, чтобы твоя старушка в состоянии была притащиться в мастерскую.

На обвислом щекастом лице расплылась счастливая улыбка пьяницы.

— Я зна-ал, что на тебя можно пол… пол… положиться! — блестя глазами, демон высыпал на стол горсть монет, которых хватило бы на буксировку и ремонт минимум полдюжины машин. — И на тебя, механик! В-вообще, Гас, век не забуду, и ты обращайся, если что…

Рухнув со стула, демон вразвалочку пошёл к дверям, оплатив внушительный счет за выпивку, даже не попытавшись приструнить зоркого охранника-официанта-кассира, которого Кабале нашла в своем родном районе: напил и наел посетитель на сумму раза в четыре меньше. Зал был почти пуст — если верить часам, время близилось к рассвету.

— И кого ты мне сбагрил? — язвительно спросил Сульфус, глядя на то, как монеты становятся в две стопки. — Того, кого из начальной школы выгнали с долгами по математике?

— Вообще-то, — Гас стряхнул большую часть платы в кассу бара, — тебя только что чуть не обнял главный смотритель кондитерских складов Обжорства.

— Это что, тот самый?..

Помнится, в далеком прошлом дьяволята вчетвером воровали у него со складов эклеры и продавали их в кварталах Уныния (предпринимательская жилка у Кабале — будь здоров!), но сейчас смотритель вряд ли узнает в привлекательном молодом человеке в длинном плаще и опрятной (для дьявола-то!) одежде подростка, который в тринадцать сиганул от него в речку-вонючку и чуть там не утонул. Да и Гаса — мальчишку, буквально подорвавшего тогда землю под набережной — тот вряд ли вспомнит. Всё же время меняет даже вечных.

— О чём задумался? — подозрительно спросил друг, прищурившись.

— Да так, — Гас методично протирал барную стойку, в некоторых местах прожженную. — О времени и его скоротечности. Здесь оно, конечно, не ощущается так, как на Земле…

— На Земле вообще всё, о Преисподняя, ненормально! — демон с громким стуком поставил пустую кружку на стойку — и со стульев у окна повскакивало несколько поздних пьяниц, резко засобиравшись по домам.

У Сульфуса за какие-то несколько лет на этой самой Земле стряслось столько всего, что за и двадцать три с половиной часа работы не рассказать. Он, конечно, много чего натворил, но всё это — лишь прошлое. Прошлое со всеми ангелами, катастрофами и попытками проходить сомнительные пути, и оно, к счастью, осталось позади. Настоящее же потихоньку налаживается, и Гас каждый вечер отдает ему список заказов на починку старых драндулетов и воскрешение искореженных железных коней. Один из лучших (и здесь без издевки!) механиков города, как ни крути.

— Ты стойку заменил? — внезапно спросил друг, отводя глаза.

— А, — демон вздрогнул. — Да. После твоего дебоширства много чего чинить пришлось.

— Дебоширства? — Сульфус ухмыльнулся. — У нас, знаешь ли, та небольшая драка и за дебош-то не сойдет.

— Вот поэтому ты пока что — единственный из Гнева, кто переступает порог моего ресторана, — сурово отрезал Гас. — После вас чуть ли не ремонт делай, вредители!

На мгновение воцарилась тишина. Друзья взглянули друг другу в глаза — и расхохотались в голос так, что зазвенели бокалы, мирно висящие рядом. Наученный горьким опытом прошлого пожара старший повар выскочил из кухни с огнетушителем, отчего почти что успокоившийся Сульфус поперхнулся и зашелся смехом снова.

— И как это быстро твоя забегаловка стала рестораном, — придя в чувства, хмыкнул он, сам, похоже, удивляясь внезапной минуте безудержного смеха. — Помню ещё те времена, когда мы тут чуть ли не ночевали с этим проклятым ремонтом.

Это действительно было так. Когда Кабирия почти перестала общаться с ними, пропадая то на Земле, то в мире графических романов, только что вернувшийся непонятно откуда Сульфус предпочитал не выходить из своего гаража неделями, Кабале ломала голову над тем, как вытащить его из этого состояния и не получить от Сфер за самовольный уход от подопечного, в голову Гаса пришла поразительная в своей бредовости идея. Тем не менее, все, включая внезапно обьявившуюся Кабирию, эту мысль яро поддержали: что ни говори, а прощаться с дружбой не хотелось абсолютно. И, в конце концов, у них получилось. Конечно, друзья вскоре вернулись к постоянной работе, но Жричодали ещё тогда перестал быть странным способом наладить отношения, превратившись в нечто большее…

А у Сульфуса, похоже, всё ещё есть поводы для задумчивости или внезапных приступов веселья. Однако уже не маленький, вмешательств в свою жизнь крайне не любит, да и Гас вполне мог ошибиться и накрутить ему воображаемых проблем (будто реальных мало!).

Что-что, а картинно и ужасно громко зевать в школах Преисподней учили на ура. Гас мог бы с уверенностью заявить, что их старый учитель этики был бы ужасно горд за своего ученика.

— Давай я постелю тебе в подсобке? А то челюсть вывихнешь и тащить мне тебя через весь город к костоправу.

Друг ухмыльнулся и, зевнув ещё раз, спрыгнул на пол.

— Не, не надо, — потягиваясь, ответил он. — Я зачем заходил… Мы на следующей неделе посидим дома и отметим одно событие. Мы четверо, парочка демониц из Гильдии Алхимиков, наверное. С тебя еда.

Лишь только черканув заметку в ежедневнике, Гас поинтересовался:

— А что отмечаем?

Сульфус нервно пожал плечами и хмыкнул:

— Свадьбу.

Он ушёл, а Гас, опечатывая кассу перед пересменкой, тихо и счастливо вздохнул: хоть у кого-то в личной жизни всё отлично. Правда, вместе с этой мыслью пришло и осознание того, что у него-то как раз полный штиль.

***

 

Июнь принёс в Серный город лишь школьников, вернувшихся с Земной практики. Конечно, подростков в городе было не так много, как в любом городе смертных, но иногда казалось, что все неуправляемые рогатые шалопаи сосредоточились именно в этом районе. Следя за установкой новой вывески, Гас боковым зрением заметил их: троих подростков, вывалившихся из дверей и почесавших в узкие переулки. Конечно, официально практикантам младше семнадцати не наливают, но всем известно, для чего придуманы правила, не так ли?

— Эй, так закрепить? — крикнул демон с фасада.

— Да, сойдёт!

В тусклом подземном свете тёмно-синие буквы, отливающие золотом по краям, смотрелись достаточно стильно. Сам фасад выглядел вполне ново, благо, ремонт недавно сделали…

— Чой-то ты задумался?

Гас взглянул на Мефисто — бывший одноклассник почти не изменился за десять вспышек, кое-как окончив школу и занимаясь своей рок-группой, в остальное время перебиваясь подработками. Курьер из него был неплохой — главное, чтоб не сожрал заказ по дороге, да и буксировщик, судя по словам Сульфуса, тоже ничего. А, главное, Мефа всё устраивало: хочешь — работай, хочешь — нет, красота! Даже получение места в кварталах Праздности, что обычно называлась в городе бесполезнейшей из каст, его нисколечко не расстроило.

— Красиво вышло, — рыжий демон махнул рукой в сторону вывески.

— Ага-ага, — Меф запустил руку в каштановые, заплетенные в дреды волосы с зелеными прядками. — А это… типа чо за прикол с названием твоей харчевальни?

— Мама часто так говорила, — подумав, изрек рыжий. — И она, и бабка, и дед… Ну все мои родственники со стороны Обжорства, короче гово…

Мефисто вдруг отшатнулся, чуть ли не с праведным ужасом глядя ему за спину.

— Здрасссьте, профессор!

Гас вздрогнул, но никто этого не заметил.

— И так ты приветствуешь педагога, спасшего твою шкуру, Мефисто! — Темптель смешливо оскалилась.

— Так это, ничего уже не испортишь, — демон хмыкнул и, в обычной своей манере не попрощавшись, запрыгнул на мотоцикл — и только его и видели.

— Мне кажется, он в этом не уверен, — Гас пожал плечами и окончательно развернулся к дьяволице.

Декан дьявольского факультета появилась на парковке Жричодали в джинсах и лиловой рубашке ну с очень интересным вырезом, становясь похожей на собственных учеников — а от этого вполне можно было уронить челюсть на бетон.

— Не стала бы я закрывать глаза на его академические задолженности, будь у меня желание вытурить его из школы за неделю до выпуска, — та махнула рукой. — Ну что, заходишь?

Что-то пробормотав, Гас повел её внутрь. Его бывшая Наставница почти не изменилась за десять вспышек: как известно, с возрастом взросление вечных замедляется; и разговаривать с ней можно было значительно проще. Не так просто, конечно, как с любым другим демоном, но попробуй выкинь из головы школьную влюбленность!

— Как жизнь молодая? — демоница взобралась на барный стул, а Гас потянулся к бутылкам, решив для себя, что потренироваться в приготовлении напитков никогда не помешает.

— Отлично… Темптель. Работаю вот, ресторан открыл.

В ответ на это она тонко улыбнулась и взглянула на него, приподняв брови. Гас, конечно, экспертом в чувствах не был, но она, похоже, не торопилась насмехаться над тем, что вчерашний маловыдающийся школьник здесь не полы моет. А это, признаться, грело душу.

— Мои обалдуи не залетали медовухи хлебать? Трое коротышек с полным отсутствием чувства юмора и меры

— Обижаете! — припомнив названных, демон не сдержал смешок. — Они на троих ящик спирта…

— Горжусь!

Постепенно разговор перетек в речи, что обычно велись между старыми друзьями: рассказы о школе были не слишком увлекательными, ведь, как говорила сама Темптель, их собственный выпуск не затмить никому. К счастью. Однако послушать о новых правилах Вето, что, как говорили, будут попрочнее предыдущих, было очень даже интересно.

— Может, оно и поможет предотвратить эксцессы, — Гас поставил перед демоницей десерт. — Но сам не проверял, сказать ничего не могу.

— Когда-нибудь найдутся новые затейники, — флегматично бросила та. — Надеюсь только, не в моей школе.

А вот свежие сплетни города Темптель пришлись по душе: проводя большую часть времени на Земле, было очень даже неплохо послушать, чем живет родной мир. Демоны сладострастия самовольно оттяпали целый кусок территории Праздности, Алмазная школа отчислила рекордное количество первогодок, мотоцикл одного из демонов Гнева протаранил участок полиции, Гильдия Алхимиков нынче враждует с Лекарями, а профсоюз земных Искусителей поддержал последних, ведь их и так почти не осталось… всё как обычно. В Серном городе и не может быть спокойной жизни!

Однако через время разговор подошёл к концу: Темпель обьявила, что сдавать отчёт о практикантах вовремя она, конечно, не собиралась, но ради разнообразия иногда можно и не ждать третьей весточки от Сфер.

Она могла бы просто уйти, но Гас, объятый непонятной решимостью, вдруг остановил её.

— Как насчет прогулки после смены? — неловко улыбнулся он, скрестив пальцы левой руки под стойкой и не особо надеясь на успех.

На лице её расцвело удивление, но ненадолго: через мгновение зал огласил смешок:

— Что, надежда всё ещё есть? Ну что ж… А я только за!

Сердце ухнуло в желудок — но она не шутила. Конечно, надежда — не то, на что стоит уповать настоящему дьяволу, но Гас вдруг почувствовал, что совершенно по-идиотски улыбается.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была опубликована на Книге фанфиков - https://ficbook.net/readfic/5647978


End file.
